


Blow Torch

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Bella buys Shirley a gift.
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Shirley Chisholm
Kudos: 3





	Blow Torch

“I got you this,” Bella shook the gift bag in front of Shirley, who looked slightly taken aback. The first black female president candidate reached for the bag and peered inside.  
“It’s not much, just a little something...” Abzug rambled on, blinking through her plastic frames at the glass blown out dandelion paperweight Shirley now presented in her hand with tissue paper falling on the floor below.

“Bella, it’s so pretty,” Shirley commented, examining the delicate office desk ornament up closely.

“I personalized the design, myself, but the factory did all the glass work. The blow-torching, whatever,” Bella explained.

Shirley kissed the glass sphere before carefully putting it back inside the bag. She then took a step towards the abrasive, magenta hat wearing woman to lean over and give her a nuzzle on the cheek.

“Behave, let's not over do it!” Bella ordered, but she was smirking and felt warm all over. 


End file.
